A Boy's Toys, Part 1
by TheJigness
Summary: Pretty straightforward. A little fanfic involving the Mayor from Animal Crossing:New Leaf, and the villager Beau. Fair warning: Yaoi.


Today is the day for Beau; the young antelope was packing the last of his things into cardboard boxes, awaiting the movers to come and whisk his items away to another town, and another life. He had consulted with the Mayor, and with his blessing, Beau was set to leave the town he had called home for so long. The day continued on for so long, the boxes piling up, the natural light of the room vacating his room, disappearing from the east, but appearing once more as the sun laid in its western bed. Through all of this, the villagers made their rounds, wishing Beau the best of luck... but only the villagers. No words of parting from a certain politician.

Perhaps he was busy, perhaps he shouldn't be bothered... Beau thought all about this, but he figured an unexpected visit wouldn't be inappropriate, considering the deer's own personality. The Mayor knew it to be in Beau's nature to come in out-of-the-blue, even going so far as to make himself at home on his sofa before the Mayor even had sight of him. Yes, an unexpected visit is fine... were it unexpected. He is more than expected though, and his coming is much more than fine. Bearing a sharp personality contrast to Beau, the Mayor was very methodical, patient, and certainly much less naïve. Stewing on certain desires for far too long made it a chore for him to exercise patience, waiting for the day Beau felt it was time to move on. What he was waiting for, was the perfect excuse for a disappearance... so perfect, it would indeed not be a disappearance, but a simple moving-out to all but 2 individuals in town.

The Mayor knew Beau well enough to be certain of one thing... he's too immature to comprehend the Mayor's desires, let alone satisfy them willingly. Beau was very youthful in personality, much to the Mayor's chagrin... but, further adding to such chagrin, he was youthful in body. The deer ate quite a bit, but he was in remarkably fine shape all things considered. The fur that covered Beau was fine, with an orangish appearance. His fur was also quite short... and thus the source of the Mayor's lust; there being no shag to cover him up, all the desirable parts were left plain to see, defined very well, but also petite and adorable. Being as juvenile as he was, Beau invited the Mayor on many an occasion to his home, offering toys to play with, and going to his toy box to retrieve them for him. Even in doing something so innocent, Beau unwittingly would light a fire in the Mayor's heart, which he stifled enough to not show it on his face. Lifting the lid up, Beau sifts through the upper layer of his collection, sighing as he finds nothing of interest there... and so, needing to dig deeper, he would kneel down so far that his knees and shins lay parallel with the floor's surface, the legs spread out quite wide, with his hooves pointing away from each-other; Beau was quite flexible, seeing as he never bothered with pants, let alone underwear(Not unlike the other villagers). The sight that enraptured the Mayor's desires was plain before him... the pristine little white tufts hugged the round, supple cheeks, which sat below an up-turned little tail, wiggling in response to Beau's toy searching. As Beau moved around the toys, searching eagerly for something to play with, the rump would jiggle only just a bit, but not even the slightest movement would escape the eager eyes feasting on it. Finally, finding himself satisfied with something he found, Beau would sit back, and his darling ass would kiss hard against the grassy floor, the meaty little rump squishing slightly as Beau's light body sat on it.

There were things left unseen for the Mayor, however... and he could find no satiation for his wanting. Oh, but it would come soon... there was a knocking sound traveling through the house. A hoof imparting a familiar patter against the door, and the sound of creaking hinges; nothing else is heard for a little while. The silence is broken, and it's broken by an eager, energetic voice.

"Hey, forgetting something~?" says Beau with his inside voice, though this still reaches the Mayor in his home office on the first floor.

The Mayor quietly sighs out, his heart-rate certainly escalated this day. He is composed, however, and feigns a busied voice, saying "Wha- OH! That's Beau, isn't it? Uh, what's the time, friend?"

Beau hears the voice clearly, and it guides him to the office. The Mayor is at his desk, surrounded by utterly meaningless papers, but it got the message across to Beau just fine. Beau's ears perk, and his eyes widen in understanding, then nervously says "Oh, right, Mayor stuff. I'm sorry, it's just that the movers were gonna be here in 2 hours, saltlick! Wouldn't it be a shame to miss me~?"

The Mayor chuckled heartily, laying his pen down and looking to Beau from his seat. "I knew I wasn't going to miss you; I knew you'd come over because you wanted to say goodbye so badly!" He stood up from his seat, then walked past Beau, putting a hand on his soft shoulder to escort him out of the room. "Also, I have a memento for you downstairs. I wasn't going to be able to get it upstairs myself, though. You'll earn it by helping me lift it, of course!"

Beau lit up, beaming with youthful vigor as his tuft of a tail shifted around, his hooves tapping along the hardwood floor on his way to what would, unbeknownst to him, be his new abode. "Aw, sounds like work... but today is special, ain't it saltlick? I guess I can go for a workout if it means presents!"

They walked in tandem to the basement's door, then the Mayor unlocked it leisurely... Beau's head was aswim with thoughts of the fictitious present, and he thought nothing of the basement having the only locked door inside or outside of the house. The door open, and the Mayor taking the lead down the wooden steps, the room is finally revealed to Beau, with a large, covered chest in the middle.

The room is more vibrant than any basement deserves to be; hot pink and lavender is all around, and it chokes up Beau, being quite boyish and adverse to such feminine colors. "Eugh, saltlick, I'm a lil sick here. So you gotta show me my present ASAP, or else I'll puke my guts out~" says Beau half-jokingly, off-put by such a girlish room. The Mayor only chuckles lightly, shaking his head at the statement as they pass through the room, surrounded by a family of stuffed bears, a twin-sized bed with rose-pink sheets and white trim, a wooden pink dresser with lavender trim and knobs... and a bathroom, with cups and a water jug standing next to the door. Finally, the Mayor comes to a stop in front of the covered chest, and Beau soon follows.

The Mayor covers his groin, and fidgets his legs as though he needs to go relieve himself. "Shoot... I gotta go really badly! Stay here, and don't peek at your present while I'm doing my business, alright?" The Mayor turns on his heel, then briskly walks up to the stairs, setting his foot on the first step. As he is up just over halfway, Beau calls out to him, pointing a hoof to the bathroom.

"Hey saltlick, isn't that-"

A slam. And a click.

There Beau stood, now twiddling his hooves. Initially obeying the Mayor's commands, he just walks up to the staircase, and begins ascending it. He reaches the door, and peering at it closely, he thinks it has a different look to it then what was standard to the rest of the home. He was right; and soon enough, he'd note how the lock wasn't standard, either. Right again. The knob turns, but the door doesn't open... he was locked in there intentionally, the deadbolt sealing him in.

"Saltlick?" He taps his hoof on the door a couple times, then listening. Sure enough, he actually received a reply.

"Whoa, force of habit... head back down, though. Don't want to open the door on you, bud!"

One question was answered, but another still bugged Beau concerning the bathroom. He chalked the incident up to what the Mayor said it was; just a habit of his. The Mayor heard the patter of his hooves going down the stairs, and knew he was good to come in, one pocket carrying a certain little something.

He smiled, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Well, I guess I can make it up... how does peeking into the chest early sound?" The Mayor walked up to the chest and removed the cover rather swiftly; it revealed large toy box, the outside of it patterned in clouds at the top, and grass on the bottom, almost mirroring the look of Beau's own room. Beau's innocent mind instantly threw away its suspicious thoughts, and indeed any semblance of understanding what was really happening. He rushed up to the chest, and got ontois knees, in that signature pose that stirred the Mayor's lust so much; bare, white, furry bottom hugging the pink carpeting, soft tail wagging over it as his lean and supple upper body leaned against the chest.

"Oh maaan, I can open this, yeah~?" He turned his head to the Mayor, whose gaze was still elsewhere, so to speak. Beau made no notice of this, and so the Mayor spoke normally to him, smiling proudly and nodding slow, hand in pocket. "Go for it, friend."

Beau clapped his hooves together excitedly, and pushed the lid up and open, and his expression, as well as body, were frozen at the instant light hit what was inside.

No toys, just clothing. Pink, white, baby blue clothing. His mouth was left open, as his eyes just scanned around for... something. Anything worth his while. Capitalizing on his confusion, the Mayor swings the object from his pocket around that fuzzy neck; a collar of solid, hot pink. He does not put it on him good and snug, but just fast enough to put it on without it being loose.


End file.
